factualnonsensefandomcom-20200214-history
Unquestionable Supernations of America
The Unquestionable Supernations of America is a term referring to the Federated, Consolidated, Democratic, Republican and Purple supernations in America, a contienent that is full of surprises. The supernations used to be one nation, but due to disputes, they had to form their own nations. It has great relations with The North Pole. History The United States of America was one of the biggest and bestest countries in the whole entire universe! However, 2008 came and tormented USA's states. 2008 proved as an obstacle-a financial crisis in store. The states of the USA did not care and let the matter pass. Eventually, they owed so much debt that the only thing they could do is to force The President of the USA to use all of their money to do so, as the states were not involved. The states were angry and decided to boycott from being part of the 'New, Cool USA Plan', and were thus no longer part of the USA. The only state (or district) that did not boycott was Washington DC. The states, then countries, later merged to form their own countries and had supreme power. The USA was dubbed the United Stupidity of America, and they decided to go with the name. However, the United Stupidity of America did not live long, and eventually merged with their respective states. Supernations of the USA *Federated A country that follows the laws of the United State of America, it contained a mix of Democratic, Republican and Conservative parties that lived in the south-west, hence the name Federated. The capital is Los Angeles, and has five states: Califonia, Texas, Vegas (formerly Nevada), North Vegas and New Federer. The capital lies in Califonia. *Democracy A country ruled by the Democratic party, with rights given to the citizens of the country. The capital is New York, and has no states. Located in the northeast. *Republic A country ruled by the Republican party, with rights given to the government. Located in the northwest. *Conservative A country ruled by the Conservative party, with rights given to, well, who knows? Located in the southeast. *Purple A country that contains two states: Hawaii and Alas (formerly Alaska, but they felt the 'ka' was an insult to the vampires living in Alask-I mean...Alas). It is full of purple stuff, as the name reads. The flag is simply a purple-coloured flag that flies high in the purple-coloured sky. Purple. Former supernations of the USA *Communist It was separated between three countries due to its position. Mayore McFlapp did not approve the Communist, which would have been the main reason for its' dissolvement. *Town of WOOHOO! Too sad, Town of WOOHOO!. You are too excited and eventually gave in to the Conservatives. *New Mexico A supernation that contained the former states of Texas and New Mexico, however, it decided to give in to the Federated as there was not enough capital supporting them. *Land of Almost Happy People Everyone in there were happy. But due to the disaster, they turned sad and eventually became part of the Democratics. ---- *Communist It was between three other supernations at the time. It was eventually dissolved due to Mayore McFlapp's disapprovement. *Consolidated Consisted of several states in the middle of former USA. Eventually dissolved between three supernations due to funding problems and corruption within the government. *Barglesnarf They liked the monkeys of the DSA so they merged with it. *New Mexico Once a supernation that contained the former states of Texas and Mexico, but gave in to the Federated as there was not enough capital supporting the two. *Canada Biggest supernation ever in history. Lost its status soon after. *France Some people spoke French in Canada, so everyone thought France had helped influenced Canada and made it a supernation too. Like Canada, it lost its status soon after. *Town of WOOHOO! Too sad, Town of WOOHOO! You were too excited and eventually gave in to the Conservatives *Maoist China was also thought to be a supernation as it was 'maoist', and supernations' names are government types. But then everyone found out and it was no longer a supernation. *Playfish Alliance Collectively, a supernation. But without each other, its not. That was the reason of its loss of its status. Countries In Relation the USA *The north pole--a country in Jupiter that maintain ties with it due to the abundunce of vampires. *Canada--the second biggest country that became the biggest supernation. *Madagascar--The USA and Muckyawful Africa combined. *Russia--It tries to speak English, but to no avail, so the USA helps it. See Also * Canada * September 11 Attacks * American